


Rest

by yeaka



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Animal Play, Don't Read This, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Aerith asks Zack to help her care for the troubled.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/gifts).



> A/N: Fair warning that I haven’t played the games in years and have a terrible memory; just writing now for pt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Thank you so much,” she tells him again, in that infinitely pleasant, singsong voice of hers that goes so well with her lilting walk—she moves like she’s dancing. The bow in her hair bounces with each step, bright pink-red and full of memories. He spends every off day that he can with her, just because of that carefree beauty. He follows her down the dirt-covered street, and she hums, “I know it’s strange, but he’s very adamant about having my attention on certain days, and I really wanted to sell flowers today. They’re always the most lovely right after it’s rained, you know?” She turns to give him a contagious smile. Zack smiles right back.

Then he asks, “What’s so strange about babysitting your cat?” In truth, it sounds like one of their less strange activities. 

Aerith’s smile is a little too knowing. Her steps slow as she pauses, peering over her shoulder at him. “Well... you can’t laugh, okay? He’s very sensitive.” Zack nods in promise—as good-natured as he considers himself, he’s doesn’t often get hysterical over cats. “It’s just... I might not have told you _everything_ when I said I was caring for a stray. He can be quite demanding. But I thought to blindfold him, so he can pretend it’s still me he’s with, and he won’t have to think about anyone else and be embarrassed. So no teasing!”

Zack just sort of blinks at her, wondering aloud, “You blindfolded your cat?”

She giggles, and as they step through the opened doors of the old church, she presses a finger to her lips. Zack falls obediently quiet. As soon as they’re inside, the hushed peace of the place wafts over him. The golden flowers where they first met are all in bloom, kissed by sunlight streaming down through holes in the battered ceiling. Zack follows Aerith along the broken pews, and then she turns to step between two rows, and Zack freezes fast behind her. 

Aerith continues to the very end, where she perches on the bench next to a stooped figure swamped in shadows. 

Sephiroth, SOLDIER First Class, a man that’s always seemed anything _but_ ‘a stray’, kneels beside her. As if sensing her presence, he turns towards her, finding her despite the black fabric drawn around his eyes, and he rests his cheek on her plush thigh. Aerith runs her slender fingers back through his silver hair, forcing it to shine as it shifts, every bit as luxurious as it’s always looked—except he’s sitting at her feet like _an animal_ , and Aerith bends to scratch behind his ear like he is one. Sephiroth dons a languid grin and leans into her touch. 

“I brought you company,” she tells him, quiet as though trying not to frighten a skittish rabbit, instead of the all-powerful hero of their world. Zack wonders dizzily if Aerith even knows who he is—just who she holds in her hands. “He’ll give you what you want until I come back, okay?” Sephiroth lightly wrinkles his nose—something that would probably make Zack laugh if he weren’t so incredibly shocked—and Aerith tsks, “Now, be good for him. He’s a very good friend, and he won’t tell anyone. I trust him.” She doesn’t say Zack’s name. He quietly prays she won’t at all. He can’t believe Sephiroth would agree to _anyone_ seeing him like this.

He can’t believe how simultaneous irritated and disappointed Sephiroth looks when Aerith stands up again, drifting away from him. But he patiently stays where he sits. He looks like he should have a flicking tail, and maybe true _cat_ ears, twitching in expectation. 

Giggling again, Aerith comes out from the isle and gives Zack a little push towards her ‘cat.’ Zack stumbles forward and clamps his teeth together before he can make any noises at all. He doesn’t know what Sephiroth would say to Aerith’s ‘friend’ being another SOLDIER, but he doesn’t want to find out. 

He doesn’t want to ruin this, which is a strange, irksome thought that suddenly sweeps into him. By then, he’s already settling down where Aerith was. Sephiroth leans towards him, sniffs him once, then seems to decide that his scent is acceptable. Sephiroth proceeds to lie against Zack’s knee as he did to Aerith. Zack’s breath hitches. 

He reaches out to thread his fingers into Sephiroth’s hair, nearly moans at how _soft_ it is. He then proceeds to stroke his superior officer until Sephiroth is nearly purring in contentment. And he starts to hope, guiltily and weirdly, that Aerith takes her sweet time.


End file.
